


TFD - Episode One: Trapped

by CarrionMuncher



Series: The Fucking Dead Season One: Clementine's Adventure of Perversion! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/F, Futanari, Gore, Horror, Masturbation, Small Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Clementine is the picture perfect child, polite and kind while wanting nothing more than to enjoy her youth.Or at least, that's the facade she puts on.Behind those innocent green eyes and bright smile is the mind of a sex addict, and when the dead rise up and normality becomes nothing but a forgotten pipe dream, she seizes the chance to pursue her sinful dreams of fucking everything and anything.





	TFD - Episode One: Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Added a cover image! It's pretty basic, but I find it rather amusing.
> 
> Welcome to the first episode of The Fucking Dead: Clementine's Adventure of Perversion! This will be a highly perverted retelling of Season One of Telltales Walking Dead games.
> 
> Now, I'd like to clear a few things up before we begin.
> 
> I am here to write perverted fiction, and just because I write about rape, underage sex and other things does NOT mean that I condone them in the real world, please remember this before rushing to the comments to state how much of a deplorable person I am.
> 
> Due to this being set in the universe of 'The Walking Dead', the series will involve horror elements and scenes of gore.
> 
> Oh, and before anyone asks, I'm NOT going to have Clem and Lee screw, I may be depraved but I ain't heartless. Besides, he's like her dad, it'd be weird.
> 
> Do note that this story really isn't meant to be taken TOO seriously, it's pretty much shameless smut interjected with scenes of horror.

 

The tree house was cramped and uncomfortable as Clementine opened up the jar of hot dogs with a soft click.

Pouting, she plucked a hot dog from the jar, shaking the water off before taking a bite, chewing idly as she thought about her current situation. The eight-year-old girl was intelligent for her age, a valuable quality to have now that the world had gone to shit.

Luckily Sandra had gathered up enough supplies for two people to last quite a while, and since Sandra had bitten it Clem had the remaining supplies to herself, but even so, she understood that eventually she'd be forced to leave the security of her tree house and venture out into the neighborhood to find more supplies.

She shivered at such a thought.

If grown men and women couldn't survive out there, what chance did she have? It didn't matter how smart you were if one of 'them' got their hands on you, you'd still end up as lunch.

The thought caused the girl to grimace as she took another bite of her hot dog, letting out a frustrated huff before setting the jar aside. Getting up from her sleeping bag, she approached the door of her tree house and pushed it open, peering at the windows of her nearby house, or rather her former house.

She watched as Sandra stumbled around the kitchen, slouching and glassy-eyed, her white shirt faded and spotted with patches of dry blood while the teens previously white skin had turned a sickly shade of grey.

She was one of them now, a zombie.

It felt silly to think such a word, let alone say it, but the girl couldn't really think of anything else to use to refer to a walking corpse that ate the living. She watched as Sandra stumbled aimlessly around the kitchen, looking as if she'd tumble over at any second before she slowly made her way back into the living room and vanished deeper into the now abandoned home.

It was hard for Clementine to believe that the creature had been the same teenager her parents had hired to look after her. Sandra had been the ideal babysitter, kind and compassionate as well as funny.

But she hadn't been smart.

The girl smirked as she withdrew back into her tree house, sitting back down upon her sleeping bag before reaching beneath her pillow to reveal a video camera.

Oh yes, Sandra hadn't been the smartest girl ever, which is what made it so easy for Clem to have her way with her. Sighing, she switched the camera on and slipped a hand beneath her dress, palm brushing over her crotch as she settled down to try and distract herself from the fact that she was now living in a world where corpses ate people.

The camera beeped to life, and with a small smile she selected the most recent video and hit play.

"There's a raccoon!" Clementine grinned, stood on the porch with her hands clasped together, green eyes wide with excitement.

"A raccoon huh?" Sandra replied, raising a brow and placing down the magazine she'd been reading before grabbing her video camera, quickly hopping off the couch before striding past Clem and out into the garden, "I'm sure your parents would enjoy seeing it when they get back from their trip... Where is it?" She then asked, looking around while Clem bit her lower lip, admiring the teen's ass.

"Up in the tree house, it's pretty big!" Clem answered, hands coming to rest behind her back as that innocent, happy expression returned to her face the moment Sandra glanced back at her, an excited smile upon the older girls lips.

Heading off the porch and towards the tree house, Clementine followed, walking just a few steps behind Sandra before they reached the tree and Sandra began to climb the rope ladder, the bottom of which Clem held, both to make it easier for her babysitter and so that she could ogle her behind.

Upon reaching the top, Sandra let out an excited squeal and quickly began to film the raccoon, and once satisfied with the footage she offered the camera to the younger girl, showing what she'd captured.

The younger girl feigned enthusiasm, and soon she and Sandra headed back into the house, the older girl placing the camera upon the kitchen counter before moving to prepare an afternoon snack for her charge, giving Clem the perfect opportunity to borrow the device, heading into the living room and flipping it on before hitting record and placing it upon a shelf that overlooked the living room couch.

With that sorted, she sat herself down upon the soft blue couch and relaxed, hands on her lap and legs swinging idly as she waited for the teen to bring her food. Eventually, Sandra did just that, walking into the living room carrying a tray adorned with carrot sticks, peanut coated celery and two juice boxes.

Settling down on the couch beside Clem, she helped herself to a carrot stick before turning the television on to put on a movie for herself and Clem to watch.

"Alright, so what do you want to watch huh? I recorded some things last night, a few adventure movies and stuff... Any catching your eye?" The girl asked, flipping through the movies she'd recorded, oblivious to the camera watching both herself and Clementine, the latter of whom smirked.

"Not really, but something is..." She hummed, and without so much as a second thought, reached a hand out to shamelessly grope one of the older girls tits.

This caused Sandra to freeze, cheeks going beet red and eyes wide while Clementine squeezed and jiggled her tit, the girl not daring to move while her mind tried to process what was going on.

"Geez, you've got pretty big jugs for an eighteen-year-old... Bet the guys at school drool over you, eh?" Clem asked, brushing her thumb over Sandra's nipple, which had started to harden beneath her touches, "And no bra either, I'm shocked!" The girl then laughed, her free hand placing the tray of snacks aside.

"Cl-Clementine, what are y-" Sandra stammered, trying to find her words as the hand upon her tit suddenly slid down along her body, pushing its way between her legs, fingers pushing against her covered snatch, earning a sudden gasp from the teenager.

"I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do ever since my parents left me alone with you... I'm gonna fuck you, right here on the couch." She whispered, the girl's lips curling into a smug smile as her free hand worked on freeing her now stiffening junk.

Upon spotting the girls semi-hard prick, Sandra blinked in disbelief.

Raising a brow, Clementine quickly figured out what the teen was thinking and laughed, a hand now idly stroking her length, "Heh, wondering why I have a dick? Nobody knows! The doctors said I'm a medical marvel..." She shrugged nonchalantly, jacking off until she was ready, dick just a little smaller than the average guys.

"Clementine, this is seriously messed up! Do you, like, know how much trouble I could get in for this?!" Sandra finally asked, making a move to stand only for Clem to let out a hiss of breath, shaking her head.

"I'd really stay sat down if I were you, after all, it'd be horrible I started to scream and some of the neighbors came in to see you sat beside a screaming, half-naked kid." She purred, and after hearing this Sandra slowly moved to sit down once more.

Smirking still, Clem used her free hand to unbutton the other girl's tight jeans, popping them open before slipping her hand into the teen's underwear, fingertips brushing over Sandra's bush before finding those soft, moist cunt lips.

"Now, how about you just relax and enjoy this, eh? The last babysitter sure did..." The girl remarked, gently circling her fingertips over those soft lips before, with a moan, she slipped them into the older girl, Causing Sandra to grit her teeth and stifle a gasp, legs twitching slightly as Clementine began to finger her cunny.

Leaning back a little, the older girl closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of anything other than what was happening to her, chest heaving slightly with each quivering breath she took as the younger girl worked her cunt like a pro, quickly drawing a moan from her twitching lips.

"There you go... Damn, you're so sensitive!" Clem chuckled, smirking as she curled her fingers, causing Sandra's hips to gently buck upwards as the teen let out another, louder moan, hands clutching the pillow she was sat upon before Clementine slowly withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, parting her lips and flicking her tongue across her fingertips, letting out a soft groan at the sweet taste.

Grinning, the girl then got onto her knees, giving Sandra a light push, "Spread your legs and get onto your back." She commanded, and quickly Sandra did as she was told, shame filling the back of her mind as she presented herself to the girl.

She knew it was wrong, that she should push the little bitch off of herself and call someone... But she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

Content with her position, Clementine then climbed atop her, hands coming to rest upon Sandra's tits while her cock prodded and rubbed against her inner thighs, the girl biting her lower lip as she carefully lined herself up with the teenager's entrance.

The moment she felt Clementine's tip press against her folds Sandra moaned and reached her hands up to gently rest upon Clem's shoulders, gripping them tightly while Clem let out a chuckle.

"Eager huh? Well, typical redhead..." She whispered, and with a grunt she then pushed her hips forward, sliding into Sandra with a loud, throaty moan of pure delight.

She was so tight!

Grunting, Clem wasted no time and began to pump her hips back and forth, her thrusts causing the teen's tits to jiggle within her grasp, the girl able to feel those hard nipples press against her palms while Sandra gasped and shuddered, eyes closing and back arching slightly as she simply tried to enjoy the moment.

Clem continued to fuck that tight, teenage snatch for quite sometime before she felt her balls tighten and her cock throb hotly, the girl crying out and slamming her hips forwards a final time, pumping a surprisingly thick load into the teen, who in turn gasped and tightened her grip upon Clem's shoulders, her cunt convulsing around the girls cumming length as Sandra reached her own orgasm, dirtying the couch cushions.

Eventually, Clem pulled out of the older girl, face red and cock slowly softening as she gave one of Sandra's covered tits a slap, "I am so asking mom and dad to hire you next time they go out of town." She smirked, moving to slide a finger over her drooling tip, only to then bring it to her lips, tasting her own thick seed before sighing with content and sucking that digit clean before tucking her cock away.

Getting up, she grabbed a handful of carrot sticks from the snack tray and then approached the shelf where she'd hidden the camera, picking it up before glancing back to the messy teenager.

"Remember, tell anyone and I'll make sure you end up lo-" With a small 'click', the camera died, screen going dark.

Clementine grit her teeth, small body tensing as she squeaked and shot a few hot strings of cum across the floor of her tree house, cock throbbing while she panted and huffed, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Shit, haaa... Thanks Sandra..." She muttered, setting the now dead camera aside, hands moving to rest on her belly while her cock slowly began to soften, Clem closing her eyes to simply take a few moments to relax.

This relaxation didn't last for too long, however, as the familiar sounds of the undead snarling and growling caught her attention, and quickly she scrambled over to the door of the tree house, opening it just slightly to peer out at the garden below.

She couldn't see the zombies, but she could watch as the fence jerked and wobbled as they pounded their clammy hands against it, although they stopped when a series of distant gunshots seemed to draw them away, Clem listening as their snarls and growls faded.

It was then that she saw what they had been chasing.

The dark skinned man was about the same age as her dad, dressed in a scruffy blue shirt and green pants, looking sorely out of place as he limped across her garden. He ignored the tree house and made a b-line for her former home, grunting as he ascended the steps to the porch before sliding the glass doors open.

After calling out to make his presence known, he entered and Clementine watched from her perch as he took a small look around, messing with the answering machine and examine some photos before finally making his way to the kitchen, where he unceremoniously slipped on a puddle of semi-dried gore, Sandra's gore no doubt.

Still, Clem chuckled softly and continued to watch as he stood and began to look around the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water before taking a peak in the various cupboards and drawers.

And it was then that a thought crept into her mind.

The man looked to be in pretty good shape aside from his leg, and he wasn't too old either... If she had him around, leaving the neighborhood wouldn't be such an impossible task.

After some debate, she tucked her prick away and instead reached over to grab a nearby walkie-talkie, clearing her voice and taking a small breath before she switched it on.

"Daddy?" She asked, putting on the most vulnerable, pathetic voice she could muster. The girl then watched as the man inside of her home jumped slightly, looking understandably confused before opening up a drawer and finding the sister to Clem's own radio.

"Hello?" He asked, heading back to the glass doors.

"You need to be quiet..." Clem replied, deciding that it was now in her best interests to keep this man alive.

"Who is this?" He then asked, prompting Clem to stifle a chuckle.

"I'm Clementine, this is my house... Or, it was." She replied, peering at the man as he began to look around the lower floor of the house, no doubt searching for her.

"Clementine? Well, I'm Lee." The man replied.

Thinking for a moment, Clementine soon spoke up again, "You aren't my daddy." She stated, trying to sound as disappointed as she possibly could before Lee replied.

The two then asked one another about their ages, and after explaining to Lee she was alone and that her parents had headed off to Savannah, the man finally asked where she was.

"I'm outside in my tree house, it's high and they can't get in..." She began, pushing the door open before waving slightly at the man, "Can you see me? I can see you through the window!" She stated and then chuckled as Lee waved back.

However, when she caught sight of Sandra the girl let out a frustrated yelp, ducking back into her tree house.

Where had that dead bitch been hiding? Now she was about to eat the only living guy Clem had seen in days, while also ruining her chances at escape. She listened over the walkie-talkie as Lee and her former babysitter struggled, hearing Sandra snarl and hiss like an animal while Lee grunted and yelled.

After a moment of thought, Clem shook her head and moved to grab her hammer, the only weapon she had before quickly pushing the ladder down and descending into the garden.

By the time she had reached the parted glass doors, Sandra had Lee pinned, teeth gnashing and chomping at the air as she tried to take a chunk out of the man's face.

It was only when he managed to kick Sandra off of himself that Clem made her presence known, offering Lee the hammer which he quickly snatched from her grasp.

With renewed strength, Lee then moved to pin Sandra to the ground before proceeding to pummel her face with the hammer, Clem watching with repressed fascination as the woman's face gradually caved in, chunks of bone and flesh sticking to the hammer each time Lee pulled it back for another swing, while her eyes bulged out of their sockets and a pool of sickly black blood began to form around her head.

It wasn't long until Sandra was lying motionless, the hammer drenched in gore and Lee's already shabby clothes made all the shabbier thanks to the addition of chunks of grey matter and smears of zombie blood.

With Sandra dealt with, Lee turned to address her, and after a small conversation and some damn fine acting on Clementine's part, the man agreed to look after her until they found her parents.

She knew that wasn't going to happen, but still, who would say no to helping a poor, lost little girl find her folks?

With that, she and Lee came to the conclusion that it'd be safer to travel at night and ascended to the tree house, where they waited for night to fall, Clementine skillfully hiding any evidence that she was anything other than a lost, innocent kid, although she did attempt to tell Lee what was going on, as it was obvious he hadn't a clue.

Once night fell, they descended from the tree house and headed out into the street, Clem clinging to Lee like glue. Clem may have been smart, and a very skilled liar, but she was also understandably afraid of being eaten alive.

They had barely left the driveway of Clementine's house before a gunshot rang out and Clem found herself being pulled down behind an abandoned car by Lee, the girl yelping before she was released and told to stay down.

As Lee took a peek over the bonnet of the car, Clem allowed herself a small smirk... Oh yes, he was going to be very useful indeed.

After he and the gunmen exchanged words, they emerged from their cover to find that it had been a cop, accompanied by some hick.

The cop, Andre, apologized for the misunderstanding, stating that he had assumed both Lee and Clementine had been 'Walkers', and while it still sounded dumb, Clementine decided it was a better name than 'Zombie'.

The three men spoke briefly before Andre and his companion, Shawn, offered them a ride out of town. The talk was cut short however by the arrival of a walker, Shawn called him Chet, although none of them stuck around long enough to deal with him, climbing into Andre's police cruiser before speeding off.

Safe in the back of the cruiser, Clem relaxed and lent against Lee's side, although for once in her life there wasn't some ulterior motive, the girl simply wanting to relax and enjoy her small victory.

Lee, offering her a smile, placed an arm around her shoulders and held her loosely, blissfully unaware that he'd just become the girl's pawn. Clem meanwhile returned his smile and closed her eyes, settling in for a short nap while Shawn and Andre explained what had happened to the world.

Their voices soon grew quiet, as did any other noise as Clementine slowly slipped into the embrace of a well-earned nap.

She had done it, she had escaped! And now she had Lee to be her bodyguard.

Oh yes.

This was going to be a fun road trip.


End file.
